


On Our Own

by Synnerxx



Series: The Air Between Us [11]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Absence, Absent Characters, Break Up, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 17:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They feel his absence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Our Own

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Another installment of The Air Between Us series.  
> Prompt: Absence

They are acutely aware of his absence, but neither of them try to call or text or do anything to bring him back. If he wants to leave, then he can leave. They're done trying to figure out how to keep him when he so obviously doesn't want to be kept.

It doesn't stop them from laying together in bed and wishing he was there.

It doesn't sooth the heartache that follows in the night.

It doesn't chase away the loneliness they feel, even though they're laying right beside each other.

Only he can do that and he doesn't care.


End file.
